Naruto goes Musical WTF?
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: Actually a song fic LOL Hinata centered ? !
1. Chapter 1

Naruto goes musical-like….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Girlfriend'

"Naruto wait up!!!" Hinata shouted running after her new boyfriend… when… she saw him kissing Sakura… the school slut.

"How could you!?!" Hinata screamed

"Wait! Hina-chan! I can explain!" Naruto said

"No… I'll explain it to her Naru-kun." Sakura said standing in his way as Ino and a random lackey came with her.

* * *

Sakura: 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend! –points at Hinata-

No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend –points at herself-

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me –pinches Naruto's cheeks-  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret –puts finger on lips-  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess –flips off hinata-  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear –pushes Hinata-  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend! –points at Hinata-

No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend –points at herself-

* * *

"Uh…" Naruto said speechless… 

"I hate you!" Hinata shouted to Naruto running away.

And that is how it all started… when Konoha became musical-like…


	2. Happy Ending and the one

Naruto goes musical-like….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "My Happy Ending"

* * *

As Hinata walks away from where Suckura and Narutard where, she headed for the playground and sat on the swing as it started to rain.

* * *

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say –grabs a stone-  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they –throws the stone-  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? –takes out a picture of Narutard-  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus_

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared –wipes tears from her face-  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done –stands up and walks off-

_[Chorus x2_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

oh oh...

**

* * *

**

As Hinata walks in the streets and as she heads off to her apartment, she bumps into a certain someone along the way.

"Gomenasai!" Hinata says bowing down and as she looks up, she was shocked to see who else but the infamous...

* * *

Cliffie! W 

Vote who you want Hinata to be paired with! (Vote at least 3)

Kabuto

Itachi

Sasuke

Deidara

Sasori

Hidan

Kakuzu

Tobi

Kiba

Shino

Kakashi

Zetsu

Pein

Neji

Shikamaru

Vote now!


	3. Bring Me To Life

Naruto goes musical-like….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Bring Me To Life"

* * *

The votes are in! And the results…

Sasori – 2

Deidara- 2

Gaara -1

Sasuke- 2

Kiba-1

Itachi -1

Kabuto

Hidan

Kakuzu

Tobi

Shino

Kakashi

Zetsu

Pein

Neji

Shikamaru

* * *

It's a tie between Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori… and since the next song suits Sasuke… Ill put him in first but it will be love rectangle until someone wins the poll, so READERS! VOTE SOME MORE!

* * *

Hinata looks up to see none other then the face of the infamous Sasuke, glaring down at her.

Hinata knowing that Sasuke wasn't the type of person to take to other people to well, she stood up and was about to leave when Sasuke stopped her.

"Wha-what is it S-sasuke-san?" Hinata stuttered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked her, his voice softening.

"Nani?" Hinata asked surprised at Sasuke's tone of voice.

"You were crying…" Sasuke said with a slight blush on his face.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Oh…. I wasn't crying… Im sure youre mistaken… Its raining so you may think that I was crying." Hinata lied looking down at the floor.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside_

"Don't lie to me… Was it because of the dobe?" Sasuke asked once more.

_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside_

"Hai…" Hinata replied sadly…

_(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

"I see…" Sasuke said.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run_

"Im really sorry… you must think its quite childish and petty…" Hinata said embarrassed.

_(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone_

"No…I understand… More than you think… Ino… She broke up with me just awhile ago…" Sasuke said glaring at the ground.

_(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Oh… Im really sorry… I didn't know…" Hinata apologized

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_

"It's okay… We were'nt meant for each other…" Sasuke said looking into Hinata's eyes.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Hinata blushed at the intense gaze Sasuke was giving her.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_

"You always had very beautiful eyes…" Sasuke murmured blushing.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata whispered.

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here_

Sasuke stared at her rosy lips and was pulling her into a kiss…

_There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

When suddenly…

* * *

Cliff hanger… LOL 


	4. Guardian Angel

Naruto goes musical-like….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Guardian Angel'.

* * *

The votes are in again! And the results…

Sasori – 3

Deidara- 4

Gaara -3

Sasuke- 9

Kiba-1

Itachi -3

Kabuto

Hidan - 1

Kakuzu

Tobi

Shino

Kakashi

Zetsu

Pein

Neji - 1

Shikamaru – 1

Sasuke is winning! Show the other some love! ;D

* * *

Previously…

"You always had very beautiful eyes…" Sasuke murmured blushing.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata whispered.

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here_

Sasuke stared at her rosy lips and was pulling her into a kiss…

_There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

When suddenly…

* * *

Chapter 4: Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace_

"Sasuke… I can't… I" Hinata whispered pushing Sasuke away…

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

"Hinata!!!" a voice shouted.

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

They turned around and saw Naruto trying to catch his breathe leaning on a rail.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke said coldy as he pulled Hinata towards him.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I'm sorry Hinata! It wasn't what you thought!" Naruto shouted.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing_

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered her face saddening.

_And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us_

She shook her head and gave him the hardest glare she could muster.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"No…" she said.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Naruto was shocked.

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I-im sorry N-naruto…" she said shaking her head.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you_

"Demo… Hinata-chan…" Naruto murmured.

_Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

"Im sorry Naruto… Demo… It's over…" Hinata whispered.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill_

"I…" Naruto stammered.

_And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

"Hn." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

"I…" Naruto said before glancing around.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Look out!!!" Naruto yelled pushing Hinata and Sasuke out of the way as an explosion happened.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Really! LOL And I just realized just now that this is more a songfic then a musical. 


End file.
